When capturing images and/or video, the image capture device (e.g., camera, cell phone, and the like) can move causing undesirable movement, unintended movement and/or image capture distortions. Accordingly, correcting for (e.g., stabilization) while capturing, while storing and/or while processing captured images can be desirable.